


touch

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, MY FIRST KINDA NSFW WORK WAH, gets a little saucy at the end there's some frottage, nothing super explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reflect on all the touches of the Investigation Team, and how each one makes you feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

You have always been sensitive to physical contact.

  
It's mostly a matter of not being used to it; your parents weren't really the touchy-feely type even when you were younger. The friends you've had in the past mostly kept their hands to themselves out of respect for personal space.

  
Such has been the case, until you meet the Investigation Team, and they have their hands all over you. Quite literally, in fact.

Chie seems to have no perception of a personal bubble besides that of her own, which can only be disturbed by the one and only Yosuke Hanamura. Other than him, she's not shy about her friendly displays of affection, which unfortunately often constitutes as a "playful" punch to the arm.

(It's not nearly as gentle as she makes it out to be.)

Rise isn't shy either, but her touches have a completely different meaning. It's flirtatious, daring, and maybe a little bit dangerous. When her hands wrap around your arm, it's almost like a trap; you know she's mostly just messing around, but it makes you nervous nonetheless. It's a little uncomfortable, and it makes you jump ever so slightly every time; but it's not bothersome to the point of anxiety, so you let it slide.

Kanji's a lot like Chie, with heavy affirmative pats on the back, and exuberant handshakes. He actually doesn't touch you a whole lot, surprisingly, despite his expressive nature. Perhaps he's still somewhat intimidated by your upperclassman status (regardless of your attempts to dissuade such a way of thinking).

Naoto is reserved when they do touch you, and they don't even seem to be aware that they're doing it. They once had their hand on your back as they went over some case details, becoming just as flustered as you'd been once you'd worked up the nerve to point it out. It's more often a comforting touch on your shoulder or back, a silent gesture of understanding.

Yukiko has probably never touched you much past a casual brushing of shoulders as you walked side by side. Though once, after a particularly grueling TV session on your end, she'd actually given you some sort of Dia-infused massage. You could feel her hands shaking the whole time. Her parents probably raised her in a fashion akin to your own.

Teddie is probably the one with the least boundaries in the group. He'd probably plaster himself onto you even if he- or you- were naked and not think anything of it. You know it's probably that Teddie knows nothing of the conventions of the human world, and he's just lonely; but it still throws you for a complete loop.

The worst of all though, even worse than Teddie or Rise, or Chie socking you in the gut, is when Yosuke Hanamura grips your hand tight after a battle well fought, squeezes, and looks directly into your eyes as he practically purrs the golden words " _Good job out there, partner_ ," in a totally heterosexual way.

  
When Yosuke touches you, especially combined with praise and "partner", it's both exciting and terrifying. Exciting because it makes your head spin and your knees weak (and maybe a little hard), terrifying because even though you are certain Yosuke is not One Hundred Percent Straight, he probably hasn't even admitted that to himself. And of course, who's to say he's even interested in you? You're mortified of the thought of Yosuke realizing that tons of the shit he does turns you on. Stupid smile, check. Nice smelling hair. His voice, for fuck's sake. Honestly, it's a miracle he hasn't picked up on your stinking gay trail.

You may or may not be totally into Yosuke Hanamura. It's up for debate.

It's just that, Yosuke touches you a lot. Like, definitely more than what is probably socially acceptable. Sometimes, he throws his arm around your shoulder and pulls you in so close your cheeks nearly touch. Even ruffles your hair when you say something dorky or look like you're fretting over something (it feels nicer than you'd like to admit). He's just a very touchy guy... with you. Only you???

Well, that's perfectly reasonable. He's still apparently not over what happened with Kanji, the girls would probably kill him, and so would Naoto. Besides, you're partners, aren't you?

"Partner". What a word. It's enough to fog your head up in the middle of battle. Not to mention the general tension that the TV world provides.. it suddenly becomes very easy for you to get worked up. Yosuke could ask you to walk off of a bridge and as long as he ended the whole thing with "partner", you'd probably do it without question. It makes you feel warm, appreciated. Something you've been endlessly chasing since you were young.

He's saying it now, actually. You blink a few times, refocusing. Yosuke's voice comes from behind you, and it's only now you notice a continuous prod at the back of your head. You turn around in your chair to find Yosuke with a wolfish grin, his finger poised for another poke.

"Souji! Took you long enough, jeez. Did you hear anything I said?"

You sheepishly shake your head and apologize. You have a serious tendency to space out.  
Yosuke's still smiling, and folds his arms on his desk. "Sooo.. You know how we have a test coming up in English? Yeah, well, I can't understand freaking anything that's supposed to be on the damn thing. Think you could help me out?" He ends his plea for help in what you presume is a wink.

Of course, you couldn't say no if you tried. Even so, you take out your planner and pretend to skim over your schedule before returning a wink of your own and saying that you might be able to fit him in if he stays the night. At this, Yosuke lights up and cheers with a "Awesome, dude! There's still hope left!" and you can only laugh quietly as you set up times for arrival and departure.

\--

  
Yosuke joins you just in time for dinner; you both sit down with Nanako and enjoy a comfortably quiet meal. Dojima, unsurprisingly, is stuck at work until the late hours, and the disappointment as Nanako murmurs "Dad's gonna be home late tonight," is hard to bear. You show her a magic trick with a rubber band to lighten up the mood, and even Yosuke seems a little impressed. Absorbed in her quiz show, you and Yosuke leave Nanako be and lug your books upstairs. No sooner than you have the books and such arranged on the table than you feel arms wrap around your waist from behind, and a warm presence at your back.

  
This is new. This is very new. In fact, from the shock of it all, "this is new" is all that comes out of your stupid, stupid mouth. Yosuke hums, and you feel it through your entire body. His chin digs into your shoulder as he tilts his head.

"You're so weird, _partner_ ," he croons, soft and breathy right into your ear, and a shiver runs through your whole body. Yosuke's hands start to wander, tracing patterns first through your clothes and then delicately slipping his fingers underneath your shirt. There's not much you can do besides pant lightly, your head full of static as Yosuke explores your torso with fluttery touches that make you squirm. His thumbs tug at your belt loops none too gently and you become viciously aware of your own boner and the one pressing against your backside.

  
"Did you really think I never noticed? The way you look at me, Souji.. How excited you get when I call you 'partner'? Honestly.. you're kind of an idiot." One of Yosuke's hands has started to stroke you through your pants, slowly, circling. You push your hips forward, trying to grab a little more friction, and accidentally rub back against Yosuke. There's the sound of a sharp hiss (though you're not entirely sure whose mouth it's from) and there's some rapid shuffling and suddenly you're on top of Yosuke Hanamura, grinding desperately. You're both inexperienced, your rhythms uncoordinated and kissing sloppily. It's something driven by heat and neediness, both of you getting a little rougher and moaning each other's names a little louder. Yosuke grips your ass hard as he bucks his hips against yours, biting lightly on your neck, both of you getting close--

\--and you jolt awake with a choked cry in your futon as your orgasm hits you. You pant heavily, a little sweaty, and feeling some crushing disappointment as you slowly realize everything was a dream-

  
-that is, until you see Yosuke staring at you, a grin on his face, and you notice his hand in your pants grasping your dicks together.

" _Got you, partner.~_ "


End file.
